Stench Generation
The ability to generate an odor to repel enemies or knock them unconscious. Sub-power of Fragrance Manipulation and Bodily Gas Manipulation. Opposite to Stench Removal. Also Called *Stink Generation/Inducement Capabilities The user can generate an odor to repel, slow down, paralyze or even render foe(s) unconscious. Could come from bad breath, arm pits, smelly feet or farts. Applications *Stink Breath *Overpower people with Enhanced Senses because of their sensitive noses and possibly eyes. *Some stenches maybe flammable to produce flames or explosions. Associations *Bodily Gas Manipulation *Corporeal Evacuation *Enhanced Breath *Fragrance Manipulation *Miasma Emission *Pheromone Manipulation *Smoke Secretion *Social Repulsion; via stink Limitations *If stench is explosive and used around fire or Fire Manipulation, then user would be hurt or dead. *Some smells could be cancelled by users with Water Manipulation and Air Manipulation. *Deoxygenation could cancel it out, because stenches needed to be breathed in by air. *Protected Senses will keep their sense of smell from overloading. *The stench will give away the user's position at all times. *May be constantly active. *Stench may smell bad even to user. *Stench Removal *Some foes may be resistant or even like the smell. *Foes may not have sense of smell or is wearing something to prevent them from breathing bad air. *User may not stop smell in time which could repel, harm or kill allies. Known Users Cartoons Manga/Anime Known Objects * Shiro Shiramine's cologne amasogi (Tsugumomo) Known Places * The Bog of Eternal Stench (Labyrinth) Gallery Gasser.jpg|Gasser (Bobobo bo Bo-bobo) battles with Fist of the Back Wind. Fist of Foot Sole.jpeg|Hydrate's (Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo) "Super Fist of Foot Sole" focuses on overwhelming adversaries with his horrible foot smell. Stinkie.jpg|Stinky (Casper the Friendly Ghost), has breathe so horrible, it can knock someone unconscious. Stenchmutant.JPG|Stench (Crash Bandicoot series) BogofEternalStench.png|The Bog of Eternal Stench (Labyrinth) causes anyone who falls into their water to stink forever. Mr. Stenchy (Experiment 254).png|Experiment 254 "Mr. Stenchy" (Lilo & Stitch) 126_-_Stank.png|Stank, A.K.A. Experiment 126 (Stitch!) Pokémon_Grimer_Muk_art.png|Grimer and Muk (Pokémon) have a very powerful stench from their filthy sludge bodies. Officer_Jenny_Stunky_Stench.png|Stunky (Pokémon) can use his Stench ability as a method of self-defense. Sly4_Le_Paradox.png|As a skunk, Cyrille Le Paradox (Sly Cooper: Thieves in Time) secreted a natural odor from his tail. The smell was so bad that all his henchmen wore gas-masks to protect themselves from his stench. Odormancy.gif|Perplexulo (Spacebear) casting Odormancy as a cloud of stench on two victims. SpongeBob_and_Patrick's_Sundae_Breath.png|SpongeBob (SpongeBob SquarePants) has had this ability twice, once with Patrick after eating SpongeBob's sundae ... Spongebob_Suds_Breath.png|... and again when his suds were contained in his body, releasing a massive wave of diseased stench. Vapor_of_White_Smoke.png|Bakken (Yu Yu Hakusho) creating mist out of his sweat, which smells putrid. Sewerurchinemerges.png|Sewer Urchin (The Tick: The Animated Series) Death Fart Triple Ecstasy.gif|The Jiggle Butt Gang (Fairy Tail) can fart out massive amount of flatus gas with an intense stench. Kyo_Sohma_True_Form.jpg|In his true form, Kyo Sohma (Fruits Basket) releases a stench potent enough to make people vomit. Stink Bomb Promo Art.jpg|Stink Bomb (Skylanders) Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Air-Based Abilities Category:Generation Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Creation Category:Common Powers